A Thanksgiving To Remember
by rocket killer
Summary: The Mayor refuses to take the day off despite it being Thanksgiving causing Isabelle to ask what he has against the holiday, but the answer may be far more than what she was expecting. A short one-shot I made really late on Thanksgiving night, might continue for one more chapter if it is wanted.


"We can't sit here in this stuffy office building while the rest of the town is enjoying the festivities!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"But this work needs to be done…" I weakly protested before being interrupted.

"It's not healthy to work so much, Mayor! Why don't you just take the day off instead?"

"I can give you ten good reasons why I shouldn't take the day off, Isabelle." I deadpanned to which she responded with an unimpressed glare. "Please Isabelle I beg of you just let me work through today."

"No."

"What do you mean no? I thought last time I checked _I _was the mayor." I tried changing my tactic; I couldn't bear the thought of having to go through _today _with nothing to do.

"Last time I checked no meant no, _mayor_." Isabelle affirmed, despite my wishes. I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

"Fine, I'll take the day off but only if you do too." I finally had her; there was no way that she would agree to take a whole day off. Isabelle could hardly stand to take the breaks that she was legally required to take.

"B-but mayor! We can't both take a break, no work would get done." She whined.

"We can't sit here in this stuffy office building while the rest of the town is enjoying the festivities! It's not healthy to work so much!" I quoted her in a stupid overly girly voice.

"I do _not _sound like that! I just wanted what was best for you but you just had to go and pout about it like a little puppy!" She started raising her voice.

"What's best for _me_?! Isabelle the best thing for _me _is to stay as far away from that door, no, as far away from Thanksgiving as I can!" I started raising my voice over hers.

"Why?!" She screeched. I long and uncomfortable silence followed.

"That's a good question Isabelle." I responded shakily. "You would think that a man such as I would have a lot to be thankful for and you'd be right… I do have a lot to be thankful for." I paused and looked away from her. "I have my job as the mayor of a very successful town, I have my friends, I have my home, I have my money and you too, Isabelle." I looked back at out the window to see relatives of all the townspeople getting out of the train station, moms, dads, grandparents, and even a few nieces and nephews. I looked back at Isabelle. "But this man… this man has doesn't have something, something that he would trade the world for. He can't see his family Isabelle. He can prepare the biggest of feast, set the most luxurious of tables, and he can decorate his home to the point of it becoming a wonder of the world. But for what though, Isabelle? The feast will grow cold and rot, he will sit alone at the grandest of tables, and nobody will ever see all of the hard work that he put into his home. He can't hear stories about his years as a baby or family jokes and laugher. He can't feel the firm and proud hand of his father on his shoulder and he can't feel the warm embracing hug of his mother, and through it all the man realizes something. He is not a man, he is a boy. He is a very sad, lonely boy who doesn't have a clue what he is doing and he needs help but he knows nobody will come to help him." I looked at Isabelle before starting to cry. "That is why Isabelle, is that good enough for you?!" I must have looked really pathetic.

"M-mayor I…" She cut herself off midsentence and instead started to walk towards me. She then did something that really surprised me; she wrapped me into a hug. "You're not alone Ma… Colin. There is always somebody who is there to help you just have to know where to look." She wiped a tear from my face. "Digby and I would be more than happy to have you over for Thanksgiving dinner and I'm sure my relatives would love to meet you!" Was she really inviting me over for Thanksgiving?! I'd just have to play it cool and not make a bigger fool of myself in front of her than I already had.

"Thank you so much Isabelle, you have no idea what this means to me!" I returned the hug with backbreaking force.

"Actually Colin, I think I do."


End file.
